Network server-based computing systems, such as, for example, enterprise resource planning (ERP) and customer relationship management (CRM) systems, have long been employed to provide various services within a business or commercial enterprise to numerous client devices simultaneously or concurrently over a network, such as a wide-area network (WAN) (e.g. the Internet) or a local-area network (LAN), in many cases, a native user interface is executed on each client system to facilitate access to a server system via the network, oftentimes via an Application Programming Interface (API) provided on the server system being accessed. Generally, a different version of the native user interface is provided for each different operating system that may be employed by the client devices, in most cases, use native user interface provides each of the client devices substantially complete access to all pertinent functions or services.
More recently, these server-based systems provide web-based user interfaces through which the client systems may access the various services provided by the server via a web browser executing on the client device. As web browsers, such as Internet Explorer® by Microsoft® Corporation and Mozilla Firefox®, are widely available and utilize a similar set of protocols for the transmission and reception of information via a network, a native user interface need not be developed, deployed, upgraded, and so on to allow client devices access to at least some of the services provided by the server systems. Depending on the particular server systems and associated services involved, however, use of a web-based user interface may limit or prohibit access to one or more services provided by the server systems compared to the use of a native user interface designed and developed specifically for the services provided.